Rogue vs Hypnotica
by Animegirl11
Summary: Rogue's feeling neglected but when the X-Men are out of commision and she's all alone, how's she gonna fight?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok so this is my first X-Men evo. Fanfic so be nice. I don't own any of the X-Men characters. I warn you now I tried to write in rogues accent but it might not work. R+R please.  
  
Rogue vs. Hypnotica  
  
Rogue walked slowly in the rain. It was ten thirty and she should have been back at the mansion an hour ago. Rogue had gone to a party with the other X-Men at Lawrence. She'd gotten bored and gone outside. Rather then look for her they'd left her there.  
  
"And Here Ah thought we were supposed to be a team." Rogue growled angrily to herself.  
  
"Yo rogue!" Lance called from the passenger seat of a black car. Rogue looked over at him. Lance, pietro, Todd and Fred were all staring at her from the car.  
  
"Where'd ya'll get that car?" Rogue asked shivering.  
  
"Don't worry about where it's from, just get in, your freezing." Pietro said in his usual fast almost incoherent speech from the drivers seat. Fred opened the back door.  
  
"Thanks." Rogue said settling in between Fred and Todd. "Do yah ever take a shower toad?"  
  
"Why you always gotta be on my case yo?" Todd asked.  
  
Lance laughed. " Cause ya smell so bad we have to."  
  
They rode in silence for a while. The music was blasting.  
  
"So Rogue what were you doing in Lawrence?" Fred asked over the music.  
  
"I went to a party." Rogue said now warm and in a good mood by the music.  
  
"Let me guess with the X-geeks?" Lance said eyeing rogue in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah" Rogue said.  
  
"Then what's up with you walking home yo?" Todd asked  
  
"They bailed and forgot to tell me." Rogue said looking at the barren streets.  
  
"Not cool." Fred said  
  
"That's wrong." Todd added.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Rogue said. It made her feel good to know someone cared about her. Rogue fell asleep on the ride but woke with a start when the car stopped.  
  
"Here we are." Lance said. He turned and looked at her " Hey rogue?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rogue said, as she was about to get out.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're putting on a little show. Don't do what the song says kay?" Lance said.  
  
"Ok. Bye." Rogue said getting out of the car.  
  
Rogue ran up the drive to the institute. The professor waited with the door open. Rogue slowed as she climbed the steps.  
  
To be continued…  
  
A/N: Well what do you think so far? I hope you liked it. More to come soon. Kisses 


	2. Hypnotica

A/N: Hey guys keep those reviews coming and thanks for the ones I already got.  
  
A/N: Ok so this is my first X-Men evo. Fanfic so be nice. I don't own any of the X-Men characters. I warn you now I tried to write in rogues accent but it might not work. R+R please.  
  
Rogue vs. Hypnotica  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome Hypnotica.  
  
"Where have you been rogue, it's eleven thirty?" The professor asked as Rogue passed him.  
  
"Walkin' mostly cause Ah got left behind." Rogue said angrily.  
  
"Rogue you made it home." Scott said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"No thanks to you." Rogue said going up stairs.  
  
"Rogue wait!" Professor Xavier said but rogue didn't stop she went upstairs and slammed her door shut.  
  
"I'm sorry professor, it's really my fault." Scott said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Logan said coming into the hall.  
  
"See jean wasn't feeling well and I saw all the other kids so we just got the cars. I thought rogue was with kitty in the other car. But I didn't ask or check. I didn't realize it till we got home but Rogue wasn't with us."  
  
"Scott, why didn't you say anything?" The professor asked.  
  
"Anything could have happened to her." Logan added (A/N: Don't ask why Logan is so concerned.)  
  
"I'm sorry." Scott said.  
  
"I think you should apologize to Rogue." The professor said.   
  
"Ok." Scott said going up stairs. He knocked on Rogue and kitty's door. Kitty answered.  
  
"Yes?" Kitty said.  
  
"Can I talk to rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"She is like so not happy with you Scott. And she's like got a right ya know?" Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah I know but I really wanna talk to her Kitty, Please." Scott asked.  
  
"Like fine but you better be nice or else ya know." Kitty said.  
  
Scott came into the room. The room was clean except for a small corner and a bed. On the messy bed was Rogue, her body facing the wall.  
  
"Rogue, I just cam to say I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were with us. I'm really sorry." Scott said.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Rogue come on don't pull this baby stuff. Talk to me." Scott said.  
  
"It's all bull." Rogue whispered.  
  
"What?" Scott said.  
  
"It's all bull! No one here cares, none of yaw! Ah see the way yaw look at me. Ah see it. Ya think Ah don't but Ah do. Always shrinking away from me. All of ya pretending your not scared. Well Ah' m tired of it. At least at the brotherhood they didn't pretend." Rogue said grabbing her coat and pushing past Scott.  
  
"Oh man." Scott said. " Rogue wait up!"  
  
The students came out of their rooms and stared as Rogue strode down the hall.  
  
"Rogue where are you going?" Oro asked.  
  
"Far from here." Rogue said. She went down the stairs and was met at the door by Logan.  
  
"Listen to me stripes, don't leave in anger. Leave on a level head." Logan said. Rogue stared at the door. Tears were falling from her cheeks. She turned her eyes up to Logan.   
  
"Ah refuse to take this anymore." Rogue said.  
  
"So don't take it. Make yourself heard, but don't run. No more running." Logan replied. He put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on Logan?" Professor X asked.  
  
"Rogue and I are taking a walk. We'll be back." Logan said as he and rogue walked out.  
  
They walked the entire perimeter before either said anything.   
  
"Where would you have gone?" Logan asked.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked  
  
"If you had left where would you have gone?" Logan reworded his sentence.  
  
"Ah dunno. Ah was with Lance and thah boys earlier. Ah guess ah would go to them."  
  
"Do you hate us all that much stripes?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Rogue asked stopping and looking up at Logan.  
  
"The brotherhood has been trying to get rid of us a long time. To join them is to destroy the X-Men." Logan said not looking at rogue.  
  
"Ah just said that's where Ah'd go. Ah didn't say Ah'd join 'em." Rogue said.  
  
"You might as well sign on the dotted line going over there." Logan said  
  
"Yeah Ah guess." Rogue said.  
  
"Lets go inside. You've walked in the rain enough for tonight." Logan said.  
  
************ *  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up. She was less angry with Scott and the others but she still wasn't happy. She got dresses and went down to breakfast, where everyone was waiting.  
  
"Morning stripes." Logan said as she took her seat.  
  
"Morning Rogue." The students all said in unison.  
  
"Guten tag." Kurt added.  
  
"Um morning." Rogue said.  
  
"Sleep well?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Fine." Rogue replied.  
  
"What would you like for breakfast rogue." Jubilee asked smiling, Rogue stood very calmly.  
  
"Excuse me." Rogue said running from the room. Kitty followed her out of the room.  
  
"Like that was so totally rude." Kitty said. A small whirlwind started behind the girl.  
  
"Ah said Ah was tired of pretending. Tired of yall acting like you don't think Ah'm some kind of freak! If you all hadn't pasted on those phony smiles and-" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Shut up!!" Kitty shouted over rogue. The older girl was shocked. The whirlwind collapsed.  
  
"What?" Rogue said.  
  
"Shut up, shut up! You like always saying 'whoa is me' and being all like down and stuff. We'll maybe we don't all think the way your saying. Maybe some of us like you ya know." Kitty shouted then calmed. " I like you"  
  
"Kitty-" Rogue began.  
  
"Don't say anything." Kitty said smiling. "Lets just like get ready to go."  
  
Kitty took Rogues gloved hand and the two girls ran upstairs and grabbed their bags. They headed to school earlier then the others.  
  
At lunch Rogue appeared in the cafeteria with Risty, the two Goths taking seats near the back of the café.  
  
"So you think Lance and his gang are up to no good?" Risty asked eating a little.  
  
"Ah dunno what there up to. Ah just know he warned me. Rogue said. That's when the brotherhood came in. Lance, Pietro, Todd and Fred in the front of the café. Lance, Pietro and Fred had guitars and Todd was on drums. Then she appeared. She had long white hair with two black streaks in front. She had gray eyes and a pretty face even with her Goth make up. She wore a black dress with slits as long as her legs. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Hey Bayville, we'll be entertainment for this lunch time. Hope yall don't mind. I'm hypnotica and these are my brotherhood boys. Lets get started." Hypnotica said.  
  
A/N: Ok kids, more later. I hope you liked this part. R+R. Love much kisses 


	3. It's not the music

A/N: Hey guys I've been getting some really great reviews and I'm so pleased. Please write more! U know the drill I own like none of the X-Men characters so don't sue. And remember I love flames.  
  
  
  
It's not the music  
  
Rogue stared. She wasn't the only one. No one had ever met this girl. She was strange and beautiful and mysterious. She lifted a hand and the boys began to play.  
  
"No one sees  
  
No one feels  
  
If they do  
  
Then it ain't true  
  
Hope is my eyes  
  
Watch you shall see  
  
Only in my eyes can you be free." Hypnotica sang.  
  
Rogue suddenly felt very tired as her eyes drifted to Hypnotica's. The girl's eyes glowed red. Rogue began to feel more sleepy… Don't do what the song says … Rogue opened her eyes. Everyone around her swayed their eyes glowing the same red as Hypnotica's. She looked around everyone was effected even Scott in his shades.  
  
"What has come  
  
I can undo  
  
If your not careful  
  
I'll come for you."  
  
"What are ya doing?" Rogue asked. The boys played on but Hypnotica stopped.  
  
"Did you say something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Ah said 'what are ya doin'" Rogue repeated.  
  
"No one escapes my power," Hypnotica said " No one."  
  
Hypnotica ran at rogue throwing a wild punch. Rogue dogded and slammed her knee into Hypnotica's stomach. Hypnotica fell to the ground. She stood and threw another punch. Rogue caught her fist and with a strange power surge, crushed Hypnotica's fist.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hypnotica shrieked. Her eyes stopped glowing and everyone feel out of their trances. Rogue let go of hypnotica. "I'll get you."  
  
Then she ran off followed by the brotherhood. Lance smiled at rogue then followed the others. Kitty came over to rogue.  
  
"Like rogue what happened? One minute I'm like totally grooving to the music and the next thing I know like the guys are gone." Kitty said.  
  
" Yeah Rogue what happened?" Risty asked  
  
"Nothing you wanna hear Risty," Rogue said then whispered to Kitty. "I'll tell you later."  
  
After School as Scott drove Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Rogue home, rogue explained what had happened at lunch. Needless to say they were all quite shocked to hear what had happened.  
  
"So your saying we were under a spell?" Scott asked looking at Rogue in the rear view. The southern Goth stared back.  
  
"Ah didn't say spell. It was more like you guys were hypnotized." Rogue said.  
  
"Still sounds freaky, the prof is totally gonna wanna hear about this." Kurt said.  
  
"Yeah you better believe it. But what about the whole hand crushing thing? Where'd you get the strength?" Evan asked.  
  
"Dunno, all Ah know is one minute her hand is normal, the next ah crushed the bones to dust." Rogue answered.  
  
"Weird." Kitty said shivering " Remind me not to make you like mad, ok?"  
  
************ *  
  
Somewhere in a hidden fortress, standing before magneto was Pietro and Hypnotica. Hypnotica's hand was bandaged and it was obvious she was in pain. She shot dirty looks to Pietro, who looked strangely innocent and angelic. Magneto stared at the two of them.  
  
"I'm telling you he warned her! How else could she escape me???" Hypnotica shouted.  
  
"Did you warn her Pietro?" Magneto asked staring down his son.   
  
"I didn't tell Rogue anything." Pietro said with a smirk on his lips.  
  
"He lies. Look at him, you see he lies." Hypnotica shouted.  
  
Suddenly both Pietro and Hypnotica fell to the ground, grasping at their throats. The metal bands around their necks tightened, sucking the breathe from them. Magneto yawned and released them. "Now I grow tired of your sad excuse for lives. Don't miss your target and don't mess with the target got that?"  
  
The two teens nodded. Magneto disappeared into the shadows. It was Pietro who stood first. "You better get them next time or your screwed."  
  
Pietro disappeared out of the room. Hypnotica stood still gasping for breathe. "Don't you worry, I'll get my targets, all of them."  
  
A/N: Sorry It took so long guys. I could give you a bunch of excuses but lets face it, I was just lazy. I will try to get the next installment up ASAP but don't be shocked if it takes a while. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys. Kisses. 


End file.
